1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a launderable cloth-like product for surgical use and method of making same and in particular to such a product in the form of a surgical drape or surgical cover.
2. Prior Art Statement
During surgical procedures, use is made of surgical gowns, drapes, and covers. It is especially important, in what is referred to as the critical surgical zone, that the drapes and covers be essentially impermeable to liquids, be low linting, and have no tendency to build up a charge of static electricity. Each cover is employed to prevent bacteria from moving from its table to operating instruments and equipment supported thereon. Each drape is employed to protect the patient and such protection includes protection against movement of bacteria to the surgical incision on the patient. The critical surgical zone is defined as an area within approximately 10 inches of a fenestration in a surgical drape, the top surface of a back table where packs are opened and instruments laid out for surgery and the table portion of what is commonly referred to as a Mayo Stand.
It is known in the art to provide a launderable cloth-like product for surgical use, such as a gown, drape, or cover which may be comprised of a single layer or a plurality of layers on at least a portion thereof.
It is also known in the art to provide such a surgical product comprised of single layer of fabric formed of cotton fibers. It is also known to provide such a surgical product consisting of two layers of fabric each formed from all cotton fibers, or one layer of fabric formed of all cotton fibers and one layer of fabric formed of a blend of polyester and cotton fibers.
However, considering only surgical drapes and covers, for example, some of the previously proposed surgical drapes and covers, particularly those made predominately of natural fibers, such as cotton, lint. Further, prior surgical drapes and covers made predominately of natural fibers have what is often referred to as memory, i.e., such prior drapes and covers tend to inherit creases sooner and retain creases for longer periods of time, which is undesirable. In addition, each of the abovementioned surgical products proposed heretofore also has poorer hydrophobic properties, i.e., a tendency to repel water more poorly, especially after extended use.
In an effort to improve the hydrophobic properties of previously proposed surgical drapes and covers it has been proposed heretofore to provide an outside layer in each surgical drape and cover which is made of a woven material having generally of the order of 216 warps and wefts per square inch thereof. However, with such a high count of warps and wefts per square inch the cost of the material is very high whereby such material tends to be less competitive.
Thus, it is apparent that previously proposed surgical products, such as surgical drapes and covers have certain deficiencies.